A Chibi-Sized Problem
by EP1C574RBUR57
Summary: It was just a normal day at a World Meeting as usual, everything was chaotic and nothing was getting done. Until someone realised that England was missing. Suddenly the doors open revealing a child just exactly like the said nation. (I don't own the cover picture, and contains Chibi! England. And rated T just to be safe!)
1. Chapter 1

Hey there dudes and dudettes, I just edit and fixed up this chapter for you guys so I hope this is a little bit more understandable for you guys and way easier to read!

P.S: I also added in the translation too!

* * *

The world meeting was loud and chaotic as usual, Italy was happily, blathering about pasta, Japan was sensing the mood and refraining from speaking, Germany was trying to get everything under control, Prussia was being 'awesome' as usual and also getting a frying pan to the head by a certain Hungarian woman, China was trying to sell his treats and avoid being groped by South Korea, who was saying that he belonged to him, Romano was yelling at Spain who was swooning over him and telling him how adorable he was, France was being… Well… France? Russia was scaring the three Baltic state, who were cowering in a corner of the large conference room, with Belarus trying to get the tall Russian to marry her. Poland being fabulous and showing off his new dress, and America was declaring that he was the hero and was talking about his idea on how to stop Global Warming. (I think I might be forgetting someone… But I don't know who…)

So to sum it all up, it was a normal day for the nations and getting nothing done.

"Seriously dudes!" The loud American yelled out, "I think we should build a giant superhero that will protect the Earth from Global Warming!"

"Hai, I agree with America-san." The Japanese nation just simply said.

"I think that's a silly idea Amérique." France said disagreeing with the younger nation's 'silly' idea. (It's pretty smart if you ask me. But the superhero bit. I don't really think so.)

"Oh come on France!" America wailed, "That's so uncool! And you know I bet Artie would agree with my awesome idea!"

"Vho said avseome!?" A certain albino called out from his seat, before another hard slam smashed against his skull and shut him up.

Everyone ignored Prussia's demand and had stopped what they were doing and watching the two blondes argue.

"Angleterre?" France asked, "There's no way he would agree with a silly plan like yours!"

"Of course he will!" America told France, "You're just jealous because Artie likes me better than you do!"

"After the Revolutionary War?" France questioned the American, "I don't think so."

After hearing those words, he didn't know what to say back to the French-speaking nation, everyone else was also quite and was watching the two of them. America was about to open his mouth to say something when the door to the room suddenly opened. Everyone turned their heads to the door, their eyes widened when they saw who was standing there. At the entrance of the doors was a small, young child. The countries all leaned over there seat to take a closer look at the child, he had messy, blonde locks of hair, a pair of wide, emerald- green eyes and unmistakable eyebrows. He was wearing an oversized, white, business shirt with the sleeves past his little arms and hands.

"Iggy!?" America, who was the first nation to speak up, exclaimed when he saw the child.

"Yes, it is me Amewica." The blonde child said in his high voice, "And do not call me Iggy." The chibi nation added as he narrowed his eyes, glared at the American.

Many of the female nations, Spain, Italy and China squealed in their highest voice when they heard the chibi spoke,

"Aiyah! So cute!" The Chinese man squealed as he held his hands, which were covered by the long sleeves of his uniform up to his face.

"Cuteness was invented in South Korea, da-ze!" South Korea called out.

"SÍ! I agree!" Spain added in, "He reminds me so much of my dulce, poco Lovi when he was an el niño!"

"Shut-a up-a!" Romano shouted at the Spaniard, "Don't-a call-a me Lovi!"

"But it's true Roma!" Spain said still cheerful.

The grumpy, Italian nation was about to pounce on the Spaniard, but he was held back by Germany.

"Let-a go-a me you potato bastard-a!" The Italian nation yelled as he tried to struggle free out of the German's grip, "I'm-a going-a to-a kill-a that-a bastard!"

"Fratello!" Italy told his older brother, "Please-a calm-a down, and-a please-a don't-a swear-a in front-a of-a the-a carino bambino"

Meanwhile with the group of female nations cooing and squealing on how adorable the now chibi, British nation was.

"Aww! I just want to take him home!" Hungary squealed as she took out her camera she always has when she needs to take photos for her, *cough, cough*yaoi*cough, cough* collection, and snapped a photo, "This is so going to be a keeper!"

"He such an adorable little thing!" Ukraine said, "Don't you agree Belarus?"

Belarus who was ignoring what was going on and was about to pounce on her older brother, who was staring at the chibi nation, just scoffed.

"ды, ды." She murmured, "But big brother is still more сімпотней."

The female nations and the three males kept awing and cooing over the Brit, while Germany and Italy tried to calm to calm down Romano. Then England had enough, he cleared his throat then took in the deepest breath he could and let out an ear piercing scream, everyone immediately stopped and placed their hands over their ears to block out the loud shriek.

"AHH!" America yelled out as with his hands pressed tightly against his skull, "You can shut up now! My eardrums are going to bleed!"

Finally England stopped his screaming and everyone sighed,

"AWESOME CHOP!" Prussia yelled as he slammed his hands down onto the chibi's head.

England let out a cry of pain and tears started to form in his green orbs, Hungary slammed her frying pan into the albino Prussian's face.

"What do you think you're doing hurting the sweet little thing!" she scolded the Prussian who was rubbing the new bruise forming on his face.

"Vell, he does deserve at least one chop after vhat he has done frying-pan man-lady!" Prussia sneered back, but just ended getting another hit to the face.

"What did you call me!?" The Hungarian woman yelled at the Prussian.

England let out another sigh, why was he often surrounded by idiots? Then he felt himself get lifted up by the collar of the large shirt and was then face to face with a pair of blue eyes behind a pair of glasses.

"Hey Artie dude, what happened to you man?" America asked the chibi.

"What are you think you're do- Gah!" He squeaked as he saw that his royal blue, boxers with the Union Jack were showing. (Thank goodness he was wearing something underneath.)

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" The chibi yelled at the taller nation, while he tried to pull down his shirt, "Put me now right now! My underpants are showing!"

America titled his head and swung the small nation in his hands back and forth, why was he treating him like such a child? Behind him, England could hear giggles, stifles and France's creepy laugh which sent shivers down his spine. Spain let out a squeal.

"Aww! Adorable, little underpants!" He yelled out, with his hands squishing his cheeks"I remember when my poco Lovi wore those when he was a bebé! He had little tomatoes on his!"

"I am-a going-a to-a kill-a you bastard!" Romano yelled out as he tried to make another move at killing the cheerful Spaniard.

"Put me down you bloody wanker!" He screamed into America's face, "I don't need a bunch of perwerts to know what I wear underneath!"

Everyone then had their eyes on at least one member of the Bad Touch Trio. America finally placed down his now-chibi, former guardian on the ground and England pulled down the edge of his shirt and smoothen it out.

"Ohonhonhon~ I never knew you wear those underneath Angleterre." France told the Brit.

"Shut up you bloody frog!" The chibi snapped back.

"And you're still the same." France added, "Feisty and I like it." And he gave a wink at the small nation.

England felt heat rise up to his face, he balled up his fists and jumped at the older nation.

"DON'T. YOU. DAWE. SAY. THAT. TO. ME. YOU. BLOODY. PERW!" The chibi nation yelled between each punch he laid on the Frenchman.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" America said as he made his way to where France was laying with a chibi bashing in his face, "Calm down, Artie!"

The American picked up the small nation by the collar of his shirt again,

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN! I AM NOT DONE TEACHING THAT BLOODY FWOG A LESSON YET!" England shrieked in his high-pitched voice, which made everyone wince.

Spain and Prussia all ran over to where France was laying and helped him up. For a child, England could sure beat up the older nation. France had a broken nose with blood dripping from it, with plenty of bruises and a bruised eye was forming.

"Mon dieu! My beau face!" France cried out as he tried to stop the blood from dripping out of his nose.

"That was not a very avesome move." Prussia told him as he placed the blonde nation's arm over his shoulder and carried him over to another seat, which was further away from the angry chibi.

"Wow, for a shortie you pack quite a punch!" America told the chibi who was furiously struggling in his grip. (Sorry about the pun, just had to do it! *Grabs shield and blocks the bricks*)

England felt more fury rise up inside of him,

"DON'T CALL ME SHOWT! I'LL WIP YOUW LEGS OFF AND STICK THEM ON YOUW HEAD!" He threatened the American, but instead of sounding threatening he sounded more adorable, "AND PUT ME DOWN! MY UNDERPANTS ARE SHOWING AGAIN!"

"So cute!" Many of the nations squealed at England's adorableness, all ignoring all of the damage he had done earlier to the flirty nation.

"Adorable, little underpants again!" The Spaniard squealed again.

Suddenly a sharp pencil zipped past him and stuck into the wall right above his head, only an inch away from stabbing into his skull.

"Keep on doing that and I will kill you." England said in a dark tone that everyone in the room sweat drop and silent once more. Then he stared up at the American holding him, "And put me down before that happens to you. And I'm not going to miss this time."

America gulped nervously. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

And that's all for now dudes and dudettes, so this going to be a new story I will be making. But don't worry, I will try to get my other stories updated soon after I get enough ideas for them. Also there was some references in this chappie, can you guess what they were and what show they come from? (This will be easy for otakus and anime lovers.)

Anyways it took me at least three to four days to type this up, my new school isn't that bad and it's quite fun actually. I also have history class for three days a week and it so hard to not think of a Hetalia character when the teacher mentions a country or a special event. Well I guess that happens when you watch too much Hetalia… We also had a trivia where all year 7 classes had to try and guess the correct answer for six different genre and my team won third place with 42 points out of 60.

Well enough of my life, like as always remember to review, share, like and stuff. And I'll see you next time!

Hasta la Pasta! ~

And remember to keep on reading!

(Translation:

\- Sí- yes (Spanish)

\- El niño- child (boy) (Spanish)

\- Poco- little (Spanish)

\- Dulce- sweet (Spanish)

\- ды- yeah (Belarussian)

\- сімпотней- cuter (Belarussian)

\- Carino- cute (Italian)

\- Bambino- baby (boy) (Italian)

\- Bebé- baby (Spanish)

\- Mon dieu- My god (French)

\- Beau- Beautiful (French)

\- Amérique- America (French)

\- Angleterre- England (French)

Hopefully that helps you guys understand the story a bit more!)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey dudes and dudettes, I'm back again with a new chapter for this story! I realised when I was re-reading the last chapter again I forgot to translate the words, so I will get that sorted out and school has been a big obstacle for me, when I try to upload and type up new chapters. Also I've changed the alignment, so I hope this is better for you guys to read! (This only counts for the story, not the author's note!) And also, just to let you guys know, Chibi!England say most words with a 'w' in them, because chibi accent!

Anyways on with the chapter!

After a long time of trying to settle things down, all of the nations were now sitting quietly in their seats (, expect for France, who was at the very end of the table, not wanting to get his 'beautiful' face destroyed again by the chibi Brit). They definitely didn't want to end up like France or suffer the chibi's ear-piercing scream again, and seriously for a child he can sure scream.

"So Artie, how did you become so short and all?" America asked chibi England, "Not like you were already short in the beginning…"

England glared at the American with his green eyes- he was definitely not pleased with the obnoxious nation calling him small, America would had shuddered at the death glare if the nation was so small and cute. The other countries tried to contain their squeals and urge to hug the Brit tightly.

"To bewin with; don't call me Awtie, its Awthur. AND don't call me shwort!" he warned the taller nation, as his green eyes turned omre serious at the end.

America held up his hands in defence,

"Alright, whatever you say!" he replied, "Whatever you say dude!"

Well, it wasn't exactly like what England had on his criteria, but hey! It was close enough! That was the least you can get out of America, being 'hero' and all!

"Gwood, and now moving on to the topwic." The chibi began, shifting on the books stacked on top of his seat.

Apparently, after being converted to a child, he could no longer sit on his chair and see what was above the table without some assistant. Lucky, there was some books laying around the place, so he wouldn't have to worry about having to share seats with anyone. (Especially the perverted France. *shudders* Sorry France fan girls!) Many nations who wanted to hold him were very disappointed.

"As you can all swee I have conwerted into a chibi." He told the other nations, "It hasn't done anythwing thwat may have done somethwing bad to my countwry yet, but it doesn't mean somethwing will happwen and it might twake a while befwore I fwind a way to chwange myswef bwack."

The majority of the nations in the room were all busy thinking about how cute chibi England was, making him very annoyed but he just decided to carry on. He cleared his throat loudly and got everyone's attention and made them brace themselves in case if he was going to scream again. But he didn't.

"So is thwere any quwestions?" he asked everyone.

Japan raised up his arm, England let out sigh. Hopefully it wouldn't be a silly question,

"Yes Japwan?" He asked the quiet, island nation.

"Do you think the current probrem is going to be temporary or permanent?" Japan asked him.

"I dwon't rweally know, but I hope its twempowrwary." England told the Japanese nation.

Japan nodded in reply, while stifles and giggling could be heard from all around him.

"What's so fwunny?" he asked everyone, as he looked around.

"Oh it's nothing!" Hungary told him, trying her best not to burst out laughing.

England raised an eyebrow, not quite believing the Hungarian woman.

"I-It's just t-the way y-you say-"America tried to tell the chibi, but then ended up laughing so hard that he fell to the floor.

Many of the other nations followed exactly what the American did and this left England very confused. He then let out a sigh and face palmed, this was why nothing could ever be finished or discussed at the meetings. Before the confused chibi could do anything, a pair of hands slammed down on the polished, wooden table leaving cracks on it.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" yelled a thick, loud German accent.

England cringed at the loud voice, he wasn't ready for that. Every nations stopped and turned to where the German was.

"Germany!" They all cried out.

"VE ARE ALL HERE TO DISCUSS AND FIND OUT A WAY TO SOLVE THE CURRENT SITUATION AND ALL OF YOU ARE WASTING TIME ON SUCH MEANINGLESS THINGS!" the German continued yelling.

"But-!" America began to say.

"NO BUTS!" Germany yelled cutting off the American, "NOW EVERYONE WILL HAVE ATLEAST FIVE MINUTES TO TELL THEIR OPINIONS, NOW REMEMBER TO RAISE YOUR HAND AND NO MAKING FUN OF ANYONE'S PAST OR HISTORY! UNDERSTOOD!?"

"Yes sir!" all of the countries called out expect for Romano who was mumbling about 'stupid bastards' and 'chibi' something.

A hand rose up from the crowd of countries, it was Italy. Everyone mentally sighed in their head, they all knew what the cheerful, but cowardly country was going to say already.

"Germany, recognise his friend Italy!" The German nation called out pointing to the Italian.

"Ve~ Since-a England is-a a bambino why-a doesn't-a somebody-a take-a care-a of-a him-a?" Italy suggested.

Everyone just stared at Italy in shock and surprise, this was the first time he actually said something else and pretty smart instead of his usual 'PASTA! ~'

"So-a is-a it-a a good-a idea?" Italy asked cheerfully, he was quite proud of his idea.

Every nation the snapped out of their daze and Germany thought about it,

"It sounds like a good idea…" he murmured out.

All of the other nations nodded, while England wasn't very pleased with the idea. He was his own country! He could take care of himself. Just because he was small doesn't mean he needs someone else to take care of him.

"YAY!" Italy cheered, "I knew-a it-a was-a good-a plan-a!"

"But who's going to take care of the little dude?" America asked him.

Almost every nation put up their hand when they heard America.

"Put-a down-a your hand-a, you tomato bastard!" An angry Italian yelled at a Spaniard.

"Oh Roma!" Spain whined, "Why do you always spoil the fun?"

"Don't call me Roma!" Romano yelled back at the Spaniard.

(Oh tsunderes… They are alike in so many ways…)

"I want to take care of the little baby!" Hungary said holding the camera with the picture of England she took, close to her, "Austria can I have him?"

"I guess so if that vill stop you taking photos of me and Prussia together for your 'collection'." Austria told the Hungarian woman.

"Oh thank you Austria!" she happily squealed, "You know me too well!"

"Ja, I do…" he mumbled under his breath.

"WAAAAAAIIIIIIITTTTTT!" England screamed at the top of his lungs again.

Every nation covered their ears once again cringing in pain, finally when he stopped screaming everyone removed their hands from their ears, thanking heavens that he had finally stopped.

"Remind me to get earplugs." America said to no one in particular.

"I dwon't nweed anywone to twake carwe of me!" England yelled out, but not as loud as before.

"But Angleterre, you're so petite now!" France told him as he held a napkin to his nose.

England sent a death glare towards the Frenchman who cowered behind the Prussian,

"Do you want me to gwive you anowther bwoody nose, you ower-sized frwog!?" England threatened the nation.

The small child then turned back to where the crowd of nations were all staring at him, may were still thinking he was adorable.

"Anywone else?" he asked the other nations.

Everyone stayed quiet and shook their heads.

"Gwood."

"Aww, he's so cute when he's mad, like Roma." Spain said just low enough for the chibi nation or the angry Italian next to him to not pick up on.

"Like I said, I do not nweed anywone to hwelp me." The British nation told the other countries, "I am well capawble of twaking care of myself! End of the meeting!"

The chibi looked down at the floor from the stack of books he was sitting on. Wow, everything was much higher then it seems… England gulped and slid down the books, he hanged off the edge and his little legs were barely touching the ground. The other nations tried their best not to chuckle at this. England let go off the edge and he landed safely on his feet, he let out a sigh of relief and waddled his way to the door, seriously it was a going to be a long time or him until he gets used to his new body.

He stared up at the doorknob, it was about two feet away from him. England tried to reach the door knob with him short arms but to no avail, he couldn't just quite reach it. The chibi let out a groan of annoyance,

"Does anywone mind giwing me a hwand here?" he asked the nations behind him.

A nation that he didn't see in the room before, stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. He was holding a small, white bear that seemed to stand out more than him and looked a lot like America.

"There you go." The nation told him, his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Umm, thanks… err-"England began.

"Who are you?" The bear asked him.

"I'm Canada, I'm your owner." he sighed.

Oh now England remembered… Well not quite. (No pun intended!)

"Oh hey Matt!" America said waving to his brother, "When did you get there?"

"I was here the entire time…" Canada told his brother.

"What? Sorry I didn't catch that." America said straining to hear what he was saying.

Canada let out another sigh, it's hard when you're never noticed by anyone. (I can relate to that…)

Hey guys going to have to cut it off here! Sorry for the long wait, I haven't been getting any good ideas lately, but I still managed to update this story! I also began a new series of one-shot mostly based around the horror genre, so if you are interested you should check it out, it's called; 'HetaHorror'. And also updates are going to be very slow, I'm sorry but you guys are going to have to bear with me. I hope you do understand the concept of school and such!

So finally Canada made an appearance, and holy mackerels! Nine followers already! This is probably one of the most popular stories I had ever since I started writing fanfictions about Hetalia, it really motivates me! And also in the reviews someone told me about the translations and I'm sorry if I make any mistakes when translating! Like many authors I used Google Translate, not the best type of way to do it but hey! Beggars can't be choosers, right?

Anyway enough of that! Remember to review, like, share and stuff and as always, see you in the next chapter!

Hasta la Pasta! ~

And remember to keep on reading!


End file.
